<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope we're still friends by hanjisgirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230818">I hope we're still friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisgirlfriend/pseuds/hanjisgirlfriend'>hanjisgirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, Theyre gay, mikasa is flustered, sasha is pushy, theyre cute tho, video games i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisgirlfriend/pseuds/hanjisgirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is kind of based on the song 'not allowed' by tv girl)<br/>Sasha and Mikasa are good friends, but one night Sasha decides to change that after she realizes she wants more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hope we're still friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music poured out of a speaker from somewhere in the room, filling the comfortable quiet atmosphere that surrounded the two girls sitting on the couch.</p><p>The two often hung out after school together, usually parting ways before dinner. Today, however, they’d decided to skip out on dinner and stay up until morning to beat all the levels on a new video game they bought.</p><p><br/>The brunette had slung her legs over the other girl’s, choppy hair hanging over her eyes as she leaned forward in concentration.</p><p><br/>“I’m totally kicking your ass,” she taunted, rapidly pressing on her controller. The darker-haired girl rolled her eyes with a smirk.</p><p><br/>“Please, Sasha. I’m going easy on you.” She nudged the brunette with her elbow in a feeble attempt to foil her game strategy.</p><p><br/>“Mikasa, you cheater!” Sasha laughed, almost taking her eyes off of the game in front of her. She shoved back at her friend and nearly toppled over into her arms.</p><p><br/>“Oh, come on! That was a cheap shot!” Mikasa complained after Sasha succeeded in shaving off half of her player’s life points.</p><p><br/>“Hey, you gotta pay attention…,” Sasha replied smugly, casting a quick glance sideways at her friend.</p><p><br/>But as soon as she did, now she was the one who wasn’t paying attention. She felt her eyes wander over every part of Mikasa, from the thin scar under her right eye to her messy black hair that fell just below her jawline. She was the only person Sasha knew who could look hot while wearing patchy grey sweatpants and a loose crewneck. Sasha found herself looking at her friend’s lips, slightly chapped because she probably didn’t drink enough water that day, yet still a pastel pink and… kissable.</p><p><br/>“Fuck yeah, take that,” Mikasa exclaimed excitedly as she completely demolished Sasha’s avatar on the screen. She was unaware that Sasha’s hands had been hovering over her controller for a few minutes now, allowing Mikasa an easy win.</p><p><br/>“What’s wrong, huh? Chicken out?” Mikasa teased, and finally looked over at the brunette.</p><p><br/>The smile on her face turned to confusion as the controller slowly dropped from Sasha’s hands and she leaned closer to Mikasa.</p><p><br/>Mikasa’s thoughts besieged her mind all at once. The only thing she could hear was the song that had just started playing in the room, the strum of the guitar matching the rapid beating of her heart.</p><p><br/>“I hope we’re still friends, I hope you don’t mind…,” Sasha said quietly as she tucked Mikasa’s hair behind her ear and brushed her fingers under her chin.</p><p><br/>Mikasa was frozen, watching her best friend’s golden brown eyes flick down her face.</p><p><br/>“What? H-hey…”</p><p><br/>“I hope we’re still friends…,” Sasha repeated, and closed the gap between them, kissing Mikasa softly.</p><p><br/>Mikasa felt her heart leap into her throat, and slowly put a hand on Sasha’s cheek, leaning into the kiss. She recovered quickly from her paralyzed state, gently pushing Sasha down into the couch, feeling a bit light headed and weak in the knees. She had been wanting to kiss this girl for a while now, but never had the guts to go for it.</p><p><br/>Sasha twisted her hands in Mikasa’s dark hair, deepening the kiss for a moment and slipping her tongue in the other girl’s mouth before breaking away.</p><p><br/>They stared at each other for a few seconds, breathing hard, their faces flushed. Mikasa had unintentionally pinned Sasha down, but she didn’t seem to mind, and just absentmindedly brushed the darker-haired girls bangs out of her eyes. She smiled, then cupped Mikasa’s face, her thumb tracing her jawline.</p><p><br/>“Everything about you is so fucking beautiful,” she said, sitting up to kiss her again.</p><p><br/>Mikasa desperately returned the kiss, a strange feeling washing over her.</p><p><br/>“Those grey eyes,” Sasha said, then ran her middle finger across Mikasa’s scar. “Your skin.”</p><p><br/>Mikasa knew she was blushing, and smiled as she pulled Sasha up to her eye level.</p><p><br/>“Those lips,” the brunette continued, and kissed her with such tenderness that Mikasa felt the unfamiliar knot in her stomach loosen.</p><p><br/>Sasha wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s sturdy shoulders, kissing her cheek, her nose, her neck. Mikasa held her close, feeling her hands tremble.</p><p><br/>She held Sasha there until she felt something wet against her face and reached up to touch it.</p><p><br/>Was she … crying?</p><p><br/>Mikasa hadn’t noticed the tears falling steadily down her cheeks, and received a shock when she noticed the same thing on the other girl’s face.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry,” Sasha murmured, and pressed their foreheads together.</p><p><br/>The game on the television flickered off with a defeated chime.</p><p><br/>“Why…,” Mikasa managed, opening her eyes again to see that the girl in front of her was giving her a sad smile.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay,” Sasha said quietly. “You’re okay.” Mikasa put both of her hands behind the other girl’s head, afraid that she was going to leave. The knot in her stomach had returned.</p><p><br/>“I… why are you crying?”</p><p><br/>The smile playing on Sasha’s lips faltered. She winced as if something hurt her. Tears ran down her face.</p><p><br/>“I love you,” she whispered, holding back sobs that threatened to break the act she was just barely attaining. “I’m sorry.”</p><p><br/>Mikasa held Sasha closer now, aware of the growing sense of fear in her chest. Even though she could feel the other girl’s body against her, it seemed like she was fading away, far away, out of Mikasa’s grasp.</p><p><br/>“Sasha. Sasha! Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p><br/>They were both openly crying now, Mikasa shaking Sasha’s shoulders, eyes wide and confused.</p><p><br/>Sasha placed a hand on Mikasa’s cheek, smiling as she leaned into it.</p><p><br/>“You’ll be okay.”</p><p><br/>But her voice was distant now, her form not as clear, her glinting gaze swirling into the background of the room.</p><p><br/>“Sasha!” Mikasa choked out, grabbing the hand that was still against her face. “No…”</p><p><br/>“You’re okay.” Sasha’s voice rung in her ears, though her presence was nowhere to be seen.</p><p><br/>“No! Please! NO—“</p><p><br/>Mikasa gasped for air as she sat up on the couch.</p><p><br/>She was alone in the dim room lit only by the flickering light of the video game console.</p><p><br/>She touched her face to feel the tears streaming off her chin. Sasha was gone. Sasha had been gone.</p><p><br/>“You left me.”</p><p><br/>Mikasa felt the sobs start to wrack her body, but didn’t suppress them. She pulled her knees close to her chest and buried her head between them.</p><p><br/>“I’m not okay.”</p><p><br/>She cried until her chest felt hollow, her throat rough, her voice hoarse. If only she could have said goodbye. If only she could have told the girl how much she meant to her, and how grateful she was to have spent most of her life by her side.</p><p><br/>But she had been left alone, a shocked, grieving mess, who’d lost the one person that swore to never leave her.</p><p><br/>“Please… I miss you, please come back,” Mikasa whispered, ducking her head back down to hide her tears. “Sasha…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what happened but halfway through i decided "damn im gonna make this depressing" so i hope this didn't hurt you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>